Poems
by tiff0795
Summary: Phineas, Ferb, and Candace visit some special people and share some poems with them.
1. Chapter 1

The three children walked into the graveyard.

_You are the shepherd, I am the sheep_

_So I will follow whoever you lead_

_Jesus I come to you just as I am_

_Bowing before you, just like a lamb_

_Sometimes I go astray but you call me back to your side_

_I hear your voice, I know your voice_

_So loving so good and so kind_

_You are the shepherd loving me so_

_Guiding me gently, whoever you go_

_Jesus I come to you just as I am_

_Bowing before you, just like a lamb_

Phineas said and then Ferb said:

_To whom much is given much will be asked _

_That's why we do this, we want to give back_

_We've been blessed to be a blessing_

_We've received so we can give_

_And we must tell the world all God has done_

'_Cause we've been blessed to bless someone_

Candace was going to finish off, but it ended up all three kids said it.

_It's like a puzzle and I'm a piece of it_

_I know I fit, but only in one way_

_And right now it's all a jumble_

_But I guess you'll make it clear to me one day_

_My place is wherever you are, whatever you want me to do_

_My place is to be in your plan_

_And that's really all up to you _

_So if I go or if I stay, even is I have to wait_

_I will until you show me my place _

_Your thoughts are not my thoughts_

_Your ways are not my ways_

_But I want to know your mind_

_And I know you'll help me find_

_My place_

_Is wherever you are, whatever you want me to do_

_My place is to be in your plan _

_And that's really all up to you_

_So if I go or if I stay even if I have to wait_

_I will until you show me my place_

The kids turned around and went home from the gravestones that said "Ryan Flynn", "Rachel Fletcher", "Naomi Fletcher", and "Daniel Fletcher" and walked back to the house.

**Please review and say which poem you liked best!**


	2. Bonus Chapter

**O.K., everyone keeps asking what the names on the headstones mean. Well, It was meant to keep you guessing, but since I got two, I guess I'll do it. Although, if you read my other stories, you'll get it too.**

"Candace, how did everyone die again?" Phineas asked.

"Why do you want to hear it again?" Candace asked. Ferb was sleeping so she didn't have to worry about him asking his twenty million questions about what happened before he was born.

"It's just so confusing, I want to get it straight," Phineas said.

Candace sighed. "Well, first mom had a miscarriage, you were going to be a twin. So when I called on New Years day to tell daddy that you were coming, he went right from his party and was speeding down the highway to the hospital and in the process get in a car crash with Ferb's brother and sister, Naomi and Daniel, and killed all three of them. Then, when our little brother over here was born, 'Aunt Rachel' as we called her, died a hour after giving birth to him. We were all there," Candace said.

Phineas looked up at his sister. "Candace, I know I cry about it, and I know Ferb cries about it, do you cry about it?"

"Well, Phineas, it's like a hole. You can learn multiple ways to get around it, but no doubt about it, there's still a hole," Candace said.

"Do you think they're happy with the way things turned out?" Phineas asked.

"Well, I still think if they had a choice, they would rather be here with us, but yeah, I think they're happy," Candace said.

"I still dream about them," Phineas said.

"So do I, it's just a way for them saying 'hi'," Candace said. She gave Phineas a hug and started walking out the door.

"Hey, Candace?" Phineas called. Candace turned around. "So Ferb and I aren't supposed to be here?"

Candace smiled. "you know what I say?" Phineas shook his head. "I believe there are angels among us sent down to us from somewhere up above. They came for you and me in our darkest hour, to show us how to live, to teach us how to give, and to show us how to love one another,"

**Pretty good for coming up with something on the spot! Hope you liked it and it answered your questions!**


End file.
